Elise Schwarzer
|gender = Female |occupation = * Student council president * Student |affilliation = St. Astraia Girls' School Schwarzer Barony |relatives = * Teo (father) * Lucia (mother) * Rean (adoptive brother) |nationality = Erebonian |age = * 15 (Sen I, II) * 17 (Sen III) |eyes = Light Blue |seiyuu = Saori Goto |voiceactor = Kira Buckland |birthPlace = Ymir, Erebonia |weapon_Sen_II = Rapier |orbment_Sen_II = Water, Time |SlashType_Sen_II = B |ThrustType_Sen_II = A |PierceType_Sen_II = — |StrikeType_Sen_II = — }}Elise Schwarzer (エリゼ・シュヴァルツァー) is a student at St. Astraia Girls' School. She is the adoptive sister of Rean Schwarzer. Profile Elise Schwarzer is the daughter of Teo Schwarzer and Lucia Schwarzer. She is a well-mannered young lady who seeks to better herself. While aware of her social standing, she treats everybody like they are equals and cares deeply about people. She worries greatly about her adoptive older brother and it is implied by Alfin that Elise has a crush on him. She is also friends with Princess Alfin, even though Alfin's teasing and pranks do tend to get on her nerves. She seems to be familiar with Musse Egret, one of her brother's students at Thors Branch Campus. Childhood When Elise was younger, she and her brother Rean were attacked by a monster in the Ymir Valley. In that desperate situation, an unknown power overwhelmed Rean and he viciously murdered the monster. After the incident, Elise noticed that her brother had started to distance himself from the family, and so she sought to train herself to become stronger. In S.1203, Elise left to attend St. Astraia Girls' School in Heimdallr. Although she had other reasons, such as preparing for her debut into high society, her main reason for attending St. Astraia was to free Rean from the guilt he felt over the monster attack. Post-Erebonian Civil War After the Erebonian Civil War, Elise graduated into the senior high school of St. Astraia Girls' School and was elected student council president. The close distance between Leeves and Heimdallr allows her to stay in touch with her adoptive brother, Rean Schwarzer. She also continued to support her best friend, Alfin Reise Arnor. In , she visits her brother, now working as an instructor at the Thors Branch Campus, in Leeves. She turned down his proposal to show her around town and offers to clean up his messy bedroom instead. In , Elise and Rean contact their parents in Ymir to discuss the truth about Rean's body and what happened in S.1192. Character Notes ENG = Gameplay Weapons Crafts Brave Order Gallery Elise Schwarzer (Sen).png|Full-length Elise Schwarzer - S-Craft (Sen II).png|S-craft Elise Schwarzer - Menu Bust (Sen II).png|Menu Portrait Elise 1 - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Memories - Young Elise Rean & Elise - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Memories - Rean and Elise being attacked by a monster Elise 2 - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Memories Elise & Class VII - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Memories - Elise and Class VII Young Elise - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Concept art - young Elise Elise Schwarzer Colour Variations - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Concept art - colour variations Elise Schwarzer Initial Design - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Initial design Elise Schwarzer - Concept Art (Sen II).jpg|Concept art Elise Schwarzer - Bust (Sen III).png|Portrait Elise Schwarzer - SD Model (Sen III).png|Super deformed form Alfin - Screenshot (Sen III).jpg|A promotional screenshot of Alfin with Elise and Olivier. Alfin - Screenshot (Sen III) 02.jpg|A promotional screenshot of Alfin with Elise. Elise - Screenshot (Sen III).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Elise - Screenshot (Sen III) 02.jpg|Pre-production screenshot Elise - Screenshot (Sen III) 03.jpg|Pre-production screenshot Elise Schwarzer - Initial Proposal (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Elise Schwarzer - Fine-tuning Sketches 1 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Elise Schwarzer - Fine-tuning Sketches 2 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Elise Schwarzer - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Elise Schwarzer - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Elise Schwarzer - Screenshot 3 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Trivia * Elise's bonding trophy in is titled "The Royal We". Category:Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters Category:Hajimari no Kiseki Characters